Getting Gay With Kids Again
by StudentofDust
Summary: The choir is back, and five kids from Mrs. Garrison's fifth grade class are chosen to head to beautiful Hawaii. And guess what? Cartman is one of them. Multiple pairings, including Kenny/Kelly and Stan/Wendy. One slash pairing later in the story.
1. The News

**A/N: It would seem as though all I'm writing lately (in terms of fanfictions) is South Park stuff. So, if you're getting tired of all this stuff, I apologize profusely.**

**Anyways, this is one pairing that I've been wanting to write about for quite awhile, ever since I saw "Rainforest Schmainforest" (FYI, it's my favorite South Park episode EVER). I just think Kenny and Kelly make the most adorable couple, don't you? Even if Kelly can never seem to get Kenny's name right... lol**

**-------**

**Getting Gay With Kids... Turns Out to be Not So Great After All**

It was the first day of school, and everyone hated going back. Summer seemed, at least at the beginning, like it was never going to end; as all good things seemed to do, though, it came to a close, and once again, the boys found themselves staring up at their new classroom.

Kyle was the first one to speak. "So... why aren't we going in?"

"Because as long as we don't go into the classroom," replied Cartman, "we're technically still on summer vacation."

So, they stood there, not wanting to go in. It must have been five minutes before Kenny felt like someone was watching them. He turned around, and what he saw made his face pale. He turned back around, and tapped Stan on the shoulder.

"What is it, Kenny?"

In response, Kenny simply pointed behind himself. Stan turned around, to see what Kenny was pointing at. His only response to what he saw was, "Oh, goddammit!"

Finally, Kenny pushed open the door and went inside, the other kids following behind him. They took their seats and faced the board; no one realized it yet, but they sat in the exact same seating arrangement that they had for the past three years. After a minute, Mrs. Garrison came into the room.

"Okay, class," he began, "today we're going to have a very special guest with us. I hope you all remember the lady who was here last year, with the Getting Gay with Kids choir."

Cartman hit his head on the desk a few times. "Goddammit, don't tell me she's back..." He said it just low enough, to where he thought Mrs. Garrison wouldn't hear it.

She did. "Eric Cartman, watch your language," said Mrs. Garrison. "And yes, she's back, with a very special announcement. She won't be giving the announcement until the end of the day, though."

"Does that mean we still have to have class?" asked Butters.

"Of course," replied Mrs. Garrison. "Why wouldn't we? Now, I want all of you to get out your shiny new English books, and turn to page five. Token, if you would, please start reading."

Token began to read, but Kenny wasn't paying attention at all. His mind was elsewhere... _The choir is back? Sweet! That means... YES! Kelly's going to be back, too! I hope so, anyways. We kinda lost touch after the choir tour ended; damn, I hated that... Does she even remember me-_

"KENNY MCCORMICK!"

Kenny snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"I just told you to start reading where Token left off."

Kenny looked down at his book, realizing with embarrassment that he had no idea where Token had stopped reading. "Where do I start?"

Mrs. Garrison looked at him reproachfully. "Kenny McCormick, you've been awfully spaced out lately. Is there anything going on at home?"

_If only you knew..._ "No, everything's fine."

"Well then, I expect you to improve your behavior from now on, Kenny. Butters, if you would, pick up where Token ended."

The last thing that Kenny heard clearly was Butters apologizing to Mrs. Garrison for not knowing where Token stopped, either; then, he drifted back into his thoughts. _Why would she be coming back here, anyways? Maybe she wants one of us to come back and sing for the choir again. It probably isn't Cartman, considering all the shit he gave Miss Stevens the last time he went with the choir. It probably isn't Kyle, considering he... can't dance very well. So, it's down to either Stan or me. And that's assuming she wants one of the ones who went last time; she might want some new faces, like Token or Craig. Heck, Butters could probably do it._

-----

Later that day, at lunch, the gang was crowded around the lunch table, wondering why Miss Stevens had come back.

"Don't tell me she's going to try and convince us to go on that gay-ass tour again," said Cartman, his words barely heard through a mouthful of burrito. "'Cause I can promise you that if she wants me go, I'm just gonna tell her to suck my-"

"Cartman, the chances of you going on that choir tour again are about the same chances as Butters getting a girlfriend."

Cartman turned to face who had just spoken to him. "What do you mean by that, Jew?"

Kyle's face grew red; he hated it when Cartman made fun of him being a Jew. "Don't you remember the shit you gave Miss Stevens last time we went on a tour with Getting Gay With Kids?"

"I didn't give her shit, Kyle; I was just telling her what I felt about being in Costo Richo, or whatever the hell that place was called."

"It was Costa Rica, Cartman, and you didn't just tell her- you told practically anyone who would listen! Besides, you can't even sing that well, to begin with."

Cartman's face grew red, this time. "What do you mean, I can't sing? I'm-"

"Let me guess..." Stan piped up, "you're the greatest singer in the world."

Cartman looked really surprised at this. "You're good. That's exactly what I was about to say."

"You're too predictable," said Butters, and everyone started to laugh.

"I don't want to go, anyways," said Cartman, finally realizing that everyone was laughing _at_ him. "It was stupid."

Just then, an announcement came over the bulletin system. "Would Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, and Eric Cartman please come to the principal's office?"

Kyle looked at Stan, then at Cartman and Kenny. "What do they want you guys for?"

"Not sure..." said Stan, getting up out of his seat. As he got up, another announcement came over the PA: "Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, and Wendy Testaburger, you are no longer needed in the principal's office, mmmkay?"

"Wow, that was weird," said Kenny.

"Yep, sure was," replied Kyle. Just then, the bell rang, and the boys got up to throw their trash away and head back to class.

-----

Soon, they arrived once again in Mrs. Garrison's classroom.

"Sit down, class," Mrs. Garrison said. "Now, if you would, please give your attention to Miss Stevens, as she shares with you a special announcement about her gay children's choir."

Miss Stevens looked oddly over at Mrs. Garrison; that wasn't exactly what the name of the choir meant. "Thank you, Mrs. Garrison. Well, for those of you who don't remember me, I'm Miss Stevens, and I'm with the Getting Gay With Kids choir. If you remember, we came here last year and recruited some of the young people of this class to go on a trip to the rainforest. That didn't turn out as we had planned, but... we're trying it again. This time, we're going to Hawaii, to sing about how how crime there is ruining the island paradise."

Everyone looked blankly at her; the prospect of going to Hawaii was enticing, but... did they really have to sing about such a... gay subject?

"So, without further adieu, I have picked out four students to go with us this year- two of which were here with us last year and went with us on the rainforest expedition. Now, the reason why I'm here so early in the year, is that you're going to be gone to Hawaii _for an entire semester_. Because you're doing this with the Getting Gay With Kids choir, though, you'll be getting credit for all your classes."

"Cool!" said Cartman, already up out of his seat.

"I remember you," said Miss Stevens, to Cartman. "And you are _not_ going with us."

"Aaw, why not?"

Miss Stevens glared at Cartman. "Do you remember all the shit you said and did, the last time you went with us? I am _not_ running the risk that something like that might happen again." She calmed down, and straightened herself back up. "Now, I'm going to call out the names of the four kids that I've chosen to come with us. First up is... Wendy Testaburger."

Wendy smiled. "Thank you, Miss Stevens, but I don't want to go if Stan isn't going."

"That's fine, then, because Stan Marsh was the next name on my list."

"Awesome!" said Stan, winking at Wendy, who began to blush furiously.

"Next on the list is... Token."

Token looked really surprised. "Me? Cool!"

"Lucky bastard," muttered Craig.

"And the final child to come with us this year is... Kenny McCormick."

Kenny looked even more surprised than Token did. "Why me?"

"The other kids seemed to really like you, Kenny. Besides, you have a very good voice."

This only caused Kenny to blush harder. "Okay, I'll go."

"Well, then that's settled. Oh, and one more thing."

"What's that?" asked Mrs. Garrison.

Miss Stevens looked out at the class, especially at the four she'd chosen. "You leave tomorrow."

**-------**

**A/N: Well, Kenny's finally found something he's good at. Question is, though, will Kelly be joining them again? You'll just have to wait 'til the next installment to find out.**


	2. Anxious

**A/N: Chapter two is now up. Enjoy.**

The class bell rung, and the children filed out of the classroom. Up next was recess, the one part of the day (besides lunch, of course) that all the kids actually looked forward to. As was the norm, the gang walked out together.

"Lucky bastard," remarked Cartman, to Kenny. "You get to take the whole damn semester off, just so you can go to that choir thing."

"You wanna go?" asked Stan. "I'm not sure I want to."

"Why not?" asked Kenny. "I thought your girlfriend was coming…"

"She is, but…" Stan paused. "I don't know, really. I'm just not up to spending an entire semester away from home."

"Aaw, will wee Stan miss his mommy?"

Stan's face grew red, like it always did when Cartman made fun of him. "Cartman, don't get started, please. I'm not in the mood."

Cartman looked (could it be?) a bit guilty. "Fine. Fag…" Cartman walked off to sit down on a log.

"Thank God he's gone," said Kenny. The other two laughed.

"Yeah, he is a big pain in the ass."

"You gotta admit, though," said Kyle, "he _has_ gotten to be a bit nicer lately."

"Yeah, you're right," replied Kenny. "It's been a full six days since he's made fun of me for being… you know."

"Yeah," replied Stan, "and he hasn't been as ready to pick fights like he usually is."

"That's weird…" chimed Butters, who had decided to join the conversation.

"Go away, Butters," said Stan.

Butters looked confused. "But… why? Why do you want me to leave?"

"This is private," replied Stan. "So leave."

Butters' face grew a light shade of red. "Oh… sorry." He walked away slowly; the last thing they heard him say was, "Oh, hamburgers…"

Stan turned back to Kyle and Kenny. "Do you think he's sick?"

"Maybe he ate too many Cheesy Poofs," said Kenny. They all had a good laugh at this.

"Hey, guys!" came the yell from the other side of the playground. They looked, to see Token holding a football. "We need three more guys. You wanna play?"

"Sure!" yelled Kyle, as the three ran over to the other boys and started playing.

Later that afternoon, Kenny got back home after walking home from school.

"Where have you been?" asked his dad, practically the second Kenny walked into the door. "You're twenty minutes past your usual time."

Kenny lowered his hood just a bit, so his dad could understand what he was saying. "I missed the bus after school; there was a meeting about the choir thing that I had to go to."

His dad's face twisted into a look of confusion. "Choir thing? I've never heard about you doing no damn choir thing. When the hell did you find out about this?"

"Today," replied Kenny. "That choir that I went with last year, the Getting Gay With Kids choir- that's who's sponsoring this year's trip."

Kenny's dad was silent for a second. "How long is the trip?" he finally asked.

"The whole semester."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled his dad, slamming his beer bottle onto the coffee table. "The whole goddamn semester?! What about school? What about your classes?"

Kenny waited a second, for his dad to calm down a bit. When he felt it safe, he proceeded. "The choir's director made a special arrangement with the school; everyone who goes on the tour gets credit for all the classes they would have taken. Mr. Mackey is on the board of directors."

"How much is it going to cost, is what I want to know."

"It's going to be free."

"Free? You're going to be out of the house for a whole semester, and it's all _free_? Where are you going?"

"Hawaii. We're going to sing about how crime is ruining the paradise there. I think."

"A free trip to Hawaii, just so you can sing some shitty songs? Sounds like a scam to me..."

Kenny's face started to blush; he kind of thought his dad would react like this. "Dad, as I said, this is the same thing I did last year- which, if I remember correctly, you had no problem with, whatsoever."

His dad just looked at him funny for a second, then turned to walk away. "One less mouth to feed, I guess. Yeah, you can go."

Kenny uttered a muffled "YES!", then ran to his room to start packing. He took his duffel bag out from under his bed, and opened it up.

"What to pack, what to pack…" Kenny opened up his dresser and began taking some clothes out to pack. In the midst of his packing, he took out another parka, exactly like the one he was wearing; he packed it in with the rest of his clothes, though, not even realizing that he had it.

It only took him a few minutes to pack everything he needed; he didn't have much, and had learned to get by on very little. After he'd closed his bag, he sat down on his bed and lay down, so he was staring up at his ceiling fan, which was whirring slowly. After a minute, he drifted off into his thoughts… _Hawaii? Wow, I've always wanted to go there. This should be fun… I hope-_

Kenny was interrupted from his thoughts, though, by a tapping on his window. He looked over at it, but saw nothing. He was about to write it off, when a small hand appeared at the bottom of the window and tapped on it again. He got up and walked over to the window to see who it was. Luckily, his window opened inwards, so it didn't hit whoever was standing out there, Kenny peered over the edge, and was quite surprised as to who it was that he saw there.

"Cartman?"

Sure enough, Cartman was just below his window. "Kenny!" he whispered urgently. "We need to talk."

"Why? I'm getting packed for the trip."

"That's why we need to talk…"

Kenny looked more than a bit surprised at this; why on earth would Cartman want to talk about a trip that he openly denied even wanting to go on? Kenny simply sighed; he would never "get" Cartman.

"Come around front," he said, "I'll let you in."

**(Stan's House)**

While Kenny was busy packing for his trip, Stan was just walking home from the park. He and Kyle had met up with Token, Clyde, and Butters, and had gone to play football at the park. As much as Stan was tired from the day at school, he'd quite actively participated in the game, even scoring a touchdown- one of the only times he'd ever been able to score with Token on defense (Token was quite fast).

As he walked along the road, the sweat dripping off his face and the cool breeze hitting his sweat-drenched skin, he began to think about the upcoming choir trip: _Dammit, this sucks… I didn't want to go last year, and it ended up being one of the worst experiences of my life… Ah well, at least Wendy's going this year. And hanging out with Kenny is always fun. Maybe I'll be able to actually have fun this year…_

Once or twice, as he walked along, he could have sworn he saw Butters following him from a distance, but every time he turned around, no one was there. Soon, he gave up looking, and just kept his face forward. He started humming a tune, one he hadn't heard for years, one that he couldn't place the words to, but he was familiar with nonetheless…

This tune managed to get him all the way home; he opened the door and stepped inside. "Mom, I'm home."

No one answered, so Stan went into the kitchen to get a drink. He saw a note on the fridge and walked over to it.

"Dear Stan," it said, "your father and I have gone out on a date tonight. Today is our fifteenth wedding anniversary, and Randy actually remembered to get me something!! Ooh, I'm so excited… Anyways, Mr. Mackey called me and told me you were going on the choir tour again this year. I'm so excited for you!" Stan flipped the note over and kept reading. "Get packed and ready; we should be home by midnight. Love, Mom."

Stan smiled; his parents celebrated every anniversary in a _big_ way, and they always looked forward to that special night. As he passed the table and began to head upstairs, he heard the phone ring; he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" He paused for a moment. "Oh, hey, Wendy. What's up?"

"Not much," she replied, as Stan started running up the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to pack for the trip tomorrow," replied Stan, hitting the top step. "I just got home."

"Just now?" asked Wendy. "Where have you been?"

"Went to play football with Token and Butters." Stan rummaged around in his closet, and pulled out his suitcase. "I need to take a shower after I finish packing."

"I've been done for over an hour," replied Wendy. "I had to wash a bunch of-"

Her voice cut off. "Hello?" asked Stan. He looked at the phone. "Dammit, the battery died…" Stan ran downstairs and placed the phone back on the charger, then ran back upstairs to finish packing.

"Let's see… jeans, shirts, socks…" He threw practically every item of clothing that he owned into the suitcase, as he named them off. _Too bad Kyle isn't coming; that'd rock even more. Well, I guess I can be glad Cartman isn't coming… He'd ruin it, like he almost did last time. Well, he did go find those construction guys and brought them over to where we were at, so he kinda redeemed himself. I guess._

The phone in his parents' room rang; Stan slapped his forehead- he'd completely forgotten about his parents' phone. He walked into their room and picked the phone up.

"Hey, Wendy, sorry about-"

"Wendy?" asked a muffled voice.

"Oh, damn!" said Stan. "Sorry, Kenny. What's up?"

"You'll never guess who's over here."

"Who?"

Stan listened for a second, then sighed. "What the hell does he want?" He listened some more, then his jaw dropped. "He wants to do _what_?!"

"I know, I couldn't believe it either. But apparently, he's got his mind set on it."

"Why does he even want to?" asked Stan, as he flipped the fan on in his room- it'd gotten a bit hotter since he'd left just a moment ago.

"Don't ask me," replied Kenny. "I have no more clue than you do."

"Well, are you going to let him?"

"He says he's got his money and everything, and that all he needs is a ride."

Stan stopped in his tracks. "So, you're telling me that he's got all the money he needs for this? Does he even know how much it'll cost?"

"He says he does."

Stan sighed; what was he going to do with him? "I guess I don't mind, really, as long as he doesn't pull shit like he did last year."

"Eh, I guess so. Hey, I gotta run- my parents are back."

"See ya tomorrow, Kenny." Stan pressed the End button, and went back into his parents room to replace the phone.

_So the fat-ass really wants to go? Maybe because it's Hawaii, instead of some God-forsaken rainforest way out in a third-world country._ Stan re-entered his room, and cranked the fan up a notch. He finished up what little packing he had left to do, then shut his suitcase and put it on the floor. He lay down on his bed, fully intending to simply stare at the ceiling. His eyes soon drooped, though, and after a minute, he was fast asleep.

_**The Next Day**_

The town of South Park was just waking up, and yet a tour bus was already idling in the parking lot of the South Park Elementary School. The bus driver was taking a quick nap- he had a long drive ahead of him before he hit LAX and dropped off the kids and chaperones at the airport. Then, he was home free- until his next busload, that is…

Kenny was the first one to arrive at the school; he'd woken up an hour before normal today. He just couldn't sleep very well, he was so excited about going, so he got his stuff and decided to walk to school. Since he didn't live but five minutes from the school, he got there before anyone else did.

He didn't have to wait long, though; Stan's parents came about ten minutes later, and dropped both he and Wendy off. Kenny helped Stan and Wendy lug their baggage over to the bus, where the driver loaded it up for them.

"You excited?" Stan asked Kenny.

"Hell yes! I hope she's here."

"Who, Kelly?"

"Yeah! I really want her to come this year, too."

"What does she look like?" asked Wendy. "Blonde hair, freckles?"

Kenny's eyes lit up. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"She's right over there," replied Wendy, pointing over to the bus. And sure enough, Kelly was just coming around the corner of the bumper. When she saw Kenny, her eyes glowed just as much as his had, and she began to run over to him.

They met halfway. "Kenny!" said Kelly. "Great to see you again!"

"Great to see you again, too, Kelly," said Kenny. Through their many phone conversations, Kelly had learned (like the residents of South Park) to understand what Kenny was saying almost perfectly. She'd even learned his name.

While Kenny and Kelly were talking, Stan and Wendy sat off to the side observing them. "He really seems to like her," said Wendy.

"She was all he could talk about, after we got back the first time."

Just then, they heard an "Ahem" behind them. Stan and Wendy turned around, and were absolutely shocked at what they saw.

"Cartman?" asked Wendy. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Coming with you guys, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You weren't even invited," said Stan. "Only me, Wendy, Kenny, and Token were."

"So looks like you're not coming," added Token, who had just gotten out of his car.

"Actually, he is."

Stan recognized that voice; he turned around to see Miss Stevens standing behind them.

"Eric and his family paid for the whole thing themselves. I couldn't help but say yes."

"You're here," said Kenny, who had just walked up, holding hands with Kelly. "I left you at the house…" They all had a quick laugh at this.

"I called my mahm, and she came and got me and brought me over here."

"Everyone, load up!" Miss Stevens called out. The kids made their way to the bus, along with the regular members of the choir. Stan, Cartman, and Token got on; Stan and Token got a seat next to Kenny and Kelly, who were deep in conversation. Cartman got a seat behind them.

"Everyone ready?" she asked. Her question was met with a resounding "Yes!"

"Alright then!" She turned to the driver, told him something, then turned to the kids again. With a big smile, she announced, "We're off to Hawaii!!"

**A/N: Hope you all liked this one. Yes, Cartman is going on the trip with the rest of the choir, so **_**Loca Bambina**_**, you won't have to worry about that.**

**Chapter three should be up… well, I can't tell you when, but it'll be soon. Oh, and positive comments are much appreciated. So are cookies.**


	3. Takeoff

**I know, horribly long delay-age in updates. I honestly completely forgot about this fanfic, but I have remembered it now, so chapter three is here! Yay!**

**(If that made no sense, sorry; I'm extremely tired right now...)**

With a shudder, the bus started up, sending clouds of blackened smoke pouring out of the exhaust pipe outside. The kids' hearts skipped a beat at the sudden outburst, seeing as they'd not been expecting it in the least bit, but as soon as the shock wore off (only a moment later), the conversations resumed.

"Could this be any slower?" Cartman whined.

Stan wanted so badly to smack him upside the head, but he refrained.

"Shut up, fatass," he settled for. "Your whining and complaining won't make things go any faster."

"I know that..." Cartman muttered.

Token turned to Stan. "Wonder why she chose me? I can't sing worth a crap."

"Neither can I," Stan replied. "I proved that much on the last choir trip. Personally, I hope there are going to be more kids going on this trip, than just us."

"Yeah, so no one has to hear your gay voice," Cartman retorted.

Stan bit his lip; he wanted this trip to have at least somewhat of a semblance of peace, and he didn't want to break his own rule about not bitching Cartman out for everything.

But Lord, was it hard not to...

"How many kids was it last year, like twenty?" Kenny asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah, something like that," Stan replied. "Though, last year, we had Kyle with us... Wonder if he's alright?"

"He'll be okay," Kenny replied. "I think."

They all laughed at that.

Stan kept looking over at Cartman, a constant perplexed look on his face. He had been determined not to ask him this question, but it came pouring out of him then, nonetheless: "Hey, Cartman, why the hell are you even going on this trip?"

Cartman turned. "What ever do you mean?"

"I mean, fatass," Stan replied, "you hated it last year. Why spend your parents' hard-earned money on something you know you're going to hate. And for that matter, where the hell _did_ your parents come up with that kind of money in the first place?"

"First of all," Cartman replied, "it's Hawaii. Why the hell _wouldn't_ I want to go? Second of all, my mom had a bit of money stored up from some rich uncle who died and left us some shit. I think she took it out of there; she said it would be a good 'educational experience' for me, or some hippie shit like that."

Stan sighed; he would rather have had Cartman not come at all, but at least his parents had approved of it. He shuddered to think of what they would have done to him, had he gone without them knowing.

Then he remembered how much Cartman had his parents wrapped around his chubby fingers. _So probably not much trouble at all..._ he thought bitterly.

The bus lurched again, then slowly chugged out of the school grounds, headed for the highway.

"Where are we flying out of?" Token asked.

"Denver International," replied Miss Stevens. "I was able to get the cheapest rate out there, because of us flying in a group."

"But there's only six of us," Stan pointed out.

"True, but another school from around the Denver area agreed to fly with us, so that we could get the discounted group rate."

Stan shrugged. "Makes sense, I guess..."

A few minutes later, they were on the highway, headed towards their destination.

**About An Hour Later**

The school bus pulled up into the parking lot of the airport, trying to maneuver into a parking spot that would actually allow them enough room to disembark and get out into the lot. Unfortunately, they had picked a busy day to leave, and thus everyone else was trying to get the hell out of Denver at the same time, as well.

It was a bit annoying.

Directing everyone efficiently, Miss Stevens told everyone to help with getting the luggage out of the back of the bus. This sped the process up considerably, and within fifteen minutes, everyone was on their way to the terminal.

---

With only twenty minutes to spare before their flight began boarding, the two groups made it to their terminal.

Kenny and Kelly sank into adjoining chairs, hands held tightly together. They'd been like that from the very beginning, though they'd told some of the more inquisitive members of the other group that they were merely following the Buddy System.

No need to give them too much information.

"Oh my God, my feet are killing me..." Kelly moaned.

Kenny agreed silently, using his free hand to rub the soles of his rapidly-deteriorating shoes.

"Only twenty minutes to spare," Stan muttered. "It probably would have been shorter if-" here, he shot a venomous glare at Cartman- "_someone_ hadn't have been caught with a switchblade hidden in his pant leg."

"Hey, hey!" Cartman said defensively. "I already told you, I forgot it was in there."

No one believed him. No one even tried to, not even the members of the other group. Stan and Token had taken the precautions of warning them beforehand about Cartman's antics, so they were well prepared for them.

"Anyways," Stan continued, pointedly turning away from Cartman, "I wonder what Hawaii is going to be like...?"

"Hopefully without the bad Jabba the Hutt impersonator," Kelly replied.

Kenny, Cartman, and Stan laughed at the memory. **(Author's Note: If you don't get the reference, go back and watch the "Rainforest Schmainforest" episode. You'll see what I'm talking about.)**

"I heard it was beautiful," Wendy piped up, looking directly at Stan when she said it. Stan blushed, but looked over at Wendy anyways.

"Don't say it..." Cartman muttered. "Don't say it..."

"Not as beautiful as you," Stan barely whispered.

Wendy heard him, nonetheless, and blushed to her roots; Cartman made mock gagging noises and turned away, pretending to vomit copiously, This earned him a hidden middle finger from Kenny, and an almost silent giggle from Kelly at Kenny's reaction.

Almost before they could even get rested back up again, the attendant came on the intercom: "Now boarding for flight 1185 to Honolulu, Hawaii. First wave, come on!"

"That's us!" Kelly said excitedly, standing up and pulling Kenny with her. Kenny sighed slightly, wanting to stay sitting down some more, but nevertheless willingly followed her.

Soon, they were all at the gate, in their usual pairs: Stan and Wendy, Kelly and Kenny, Token and Cartman (both begrudgingly paired with each other), and the other group's kids paired up in their own miniature cliques.

They soon got to their seats, and sat down where their tickets indicated. Kenny turned to say something to Kelly, but stopped, surprised.

"Stan?" he asked. "Why are you sitting there?"

"This is my seat," Stan replied, showing him his ticket.

"Dammit!" Kenny muttered, and Stan immediately knew why. He looked over at the next row back, saw Kelly and Wendy sitting together.

"Hold on a second," Stan said, ducking out of sight. A moment later, Kelly appeared and sat next to Kenny, smiling radiantly. Immediately, Kenny cheered up, and they were soon once again in deep conversation.

"That was really nice of you," Wendy said, smiling at Stan. "Letting them sit together like that..."

Stan could feel a hot shade of red creeping over his face. "Well.. it wasn't exactly totally unselfish of me..."

Wendy smiled, and leaned into Stan, nestling her head on his shoulder. Stan waited for the inevitable bile rising to his throat, but when it didn't come, he relaxed and returned the gesture.

And there they sat, completely at peace with each other, So at peace, in fact, they didn't even notice when the plane took off, soaring high into the sky and the vast world beyond it.

**Yeah, that wasn't too hard, I know. But hopefully, next edit won't take me almost a year to post. In the meantime, enjoy!**


End file.
